Beautiful Lie, Painful Truth
by Akatsuki Night
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo do a favor for Kisuke. Next thing you know, she's in old Japan! Hakuouki and Bleach Crossover. For and dedicated to, my best friend, Chaos! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Been awhile my dear readers. I've been busy, moping...

Anyways, I thought I would do something for my best friend, Chaos. So here it is! A Hakuouki and Bleach crossover!

Hope you like it, Chaos!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Rukia sighed and looked at the sky. Empty as per usual. Ichigo lay on the ground next to her, listlessly waving his hand in front of him. He was humming a lullaby, making Rukia feel sleepier and even more bored.

"Cut it out will you?" She yawned and glared at the orange-haired man. "It's getting on my last nerves."

He stopped and looked at her. "Sorry, didn't realize you hated humming and music so much." He appeared to be amused.

"When it's yours? Definitely." She retorted and smacked his head.

"Ow." He grumbled.

"Serves you right." She glared at him, more forcefully. "C'mon, We have to get to Kisuke's now."

He sprang right up, suddenly more interested. "It's time?"

She simply nodded. Ichigo dusted himself off and started off to the Shoten. Rukia followed after him.

The wind whipped her hair everywhere in a halo of darkness around her. She thought of past times as the raced down the hill to Kisuke's.

When they arrived, Rukia didn't even bother knocking. She threw the door open and strode in.

"Kisuke this better have not been a joke!" She yelled, Ichigo winced.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Ichigo muttered, rubbing his ears, grimacing in pain.

"Shut up, Ichigo!" She kicked the orange-haired shinigami substitute on the shin. He yelled and fell over clutching his leg in pain. Rukia glared at him and he glared back, sullenly.

"My, my, you two certainly do enjoy causing a ruckus anywhere you go." Kisuke said in a singsong voice. And then, his face was introduced to a pile of papers.

"What the hell, you twisted shop keeper!" Rukia yelled, her irritation clear on her face. "You call us here out of nowhere!?"

Kisuke held his hands up. "Calm down. I called you here to do me a favor."

Rukia sat down across from him. "A favor? Of what sort?"

The man looked back at her, seriously. "There have disturbances all over Karakura town, I'm asking you and Ichigo to go and look for the causes. We have a lead. I'd like for you to start there and trace it."

Rukia nodded. "Alright, where's the lead?"

Kisuke set down a map of the town and pointed to an alley just off one of the main roads. "By the old BBQ place." He tapped the alley on the map. "I'd be careful if I were you. There were reports of many hollows tending to appear in that one location."

The raven haired girl and her orange haired partner stood. "Yeah we got it. Thanks, Kisuke." Ichigo called over his shoulder as they left.

* * *

Rukia looked down at the alley. "There it is." She said, quietly. Ichigo stood next to her, gazing at the dark passage. Hollows crawled over it, dominating, as if it was something worth fighting for. "This is odd." Rukia muttered. "There shouldn't be so many hollows in one designated area." She pondered this. Ichigo drew Zangetsu.

"Well, whatever the reason, it's still our job to take 'em out and that's just what I'm gonna do." He leaped from the rooftop they stood on and brought down his sword. "Let's go, Rukia!"

The girl sighed at his recklessness and drew her sword. "Damn fool, don't just leap into the fray!" He, as per usual, ignored her. Sighing once more, Rukia followed after him. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" The icy-white sword grew snow-white beads and a long ribbon. THe guard and hilt transformed from the gold and deep colors to the pure white of her true zanpakuto.

As she and Ichigo took the hollows out one by one, Rukia noticed a dark swirl developing in the shadowy end of the alley. "Ichigo! Take care of the rest of these guys, I'm going to check out that swirl!"

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "What are you talking about, Rukia?" The girl continued to ignore him and ran towards the mysterious swirl. As she neared it, it appeared to grow larger. She stopped a few feet away from it.

 _What in the world..._

Rukia stared at the hole. Ichigo ran up from behind her. "Rukia, what the hell?! Don't run like tha-"

The vortex started to pull Rukia in. She scrambled back, simultaneously pushing Ichigo far away from it. It continued to suck her in until she was waist-deep in. "Ichigo!" She screamed, reaching for his hand.

"Rukia!" He cried, running forward and trying to grab her hand.

Rukia gave one last outcry before the vortex had swallowed her whole.

Ichigo dropped to his knees.

 _Dammit..._

He slammed his fist down onto the hard, concrete ground. Guilt filled him and he grit his teeth.

He'd been too late.

* * *

Welcome back from the story world! ^-^

How was it? Please review and feel free to tell me your thoughts!

If you have an instagram please follow, Rukia._.Kuchiki_ (Chaos)

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Chizuru-chan?" Souji Okita looked at her, cocking and eyebrow.

"Huh..? Oh!" Chizuru Yukimura jumped at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry Okita-san, do you need something?"

"No, you just seemed out of it." Souji hmmed, looking outward.

Chizuru blushed in embarrassment. A gust of wind whooped past, making Chizuru wince. The wind ripped her hair tie away, causing her ponytail to come undone. Her hair floated down and surrounded her face.

"Ack!" Her hands flew to her face. "Oh no! That hair tie..." She whirled around. "I can't lose it!" She ran after the tie.

"Wait, Chizuru-chan!" Souji bolted to his feet and dashed after her.

The tie rode the wind, floating and dancing gracefully on the breeze. Chizuru snatched at it, her eyes desperate. The tie slipper in and out of her grasp. "No!"

"Chizuru! Stop!" Souji kept running, swatting tree branches out of his face. "You can't go there!"

She didn't listen to him and jumped to grab the hair tie. Her fingers grazed the tie but then she plummeted. Chizuru shrieked as she fell downward into a lake.

Souji slowed to a stop at the bank, laughing. "I told you so." He squatted down, smirking. "C'mon. Get out of there."

The lake's surface remained still and the hair tied floated down onto the lake causing ripples. Souji frowned and slid closer. "Chizuru-chan?"

No response.

 _No..._

Souji searched the waters desperately. "Chizuru!" He dove into the water. His robes rose as Souji looked around him. A startled fish stared back at him. Souji gazed back and forth. His expression turned pained and he shot up to the surface.

"CHIZURU!" He yelled, circling around. "CHIZURU ANSWER ME!"

Her hair tie surfed the water next to him. He picked it up and clenched his fist around it.  
"Chizuru..."

A sudden coughing sounded behind him. He whirled around to face the source.

A petite raven haired woman drenched to her bones lay coughing on the bank. Her black robes clung to her skinew and shook in time with her coughs.

Souji drew himself out of the water, onto the bank. He approached the girl, cautiously. His hand wen to his katanas.

The girl propped herself up but was knocked down again by Souji.

"What did you do to Chizuru!?" Souji hissed, angrily.

She coughed. "W-who?"

"My friend!" Souji yelled. "What the hell did you do to Chizuru!?"

The girl slapped st his chest and knocked him back. "I don't know who or what you're talking about but you need to cool it!"

Souji backed up, his sword itching to be unsheated. "State your name."

The girl looked up at him, coldly as she pushed herself up. Her dark, purple eyes were piercing.

"I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

I hate this site sometimes.


End file.
